


We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Geralt/Jaskier High School AU [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Marijuana, Smoking, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: More high school AU and more titles from the Heathers. I’ve got even more of this AU ready to go
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt/Jaskier High School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652650
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars

Geralt hated high school parties. 

He loved Jaskier more than he hated them, though, since he would accompany his boyfriend to said parties. Jaskier did have an annoying tendency to skip away, usually forgetting to come back from a trip to the bathroom, leaving Geralt alone with his peers. 

Jaskier sat at the bottom of the closet, his paraphernalia spread out in front of him. With shaky fingers, he sprinkled the crumbed up bud into the bowl of his pipe, carefully patting it down. He set the pipe down and dusted his hands off before looking for his lighter. 

He grabbed the hot pink lighter and the pipe, bringing the pipe to his lips and clicking the lighter to life. He took a long hit, eyes closed as he exhaled. The door of the closet opened, Jaskier jumping and squinting up at whoever opened the door. 

Geralt looked down at him before chuckling. “Really? A gay kid in the closet? Smoking weed?”

Jaskier grinned easily, scooting over to give Geralt room to sit down. Geralt shook his head. “I’m too big to sit in this cramped closet with you.”

“Okay, then, you sit in here and I’ll sit on you.” 

Geralt sighed, resigned to his fate. Jaskier crawled out of the closet and waited for Geralt to sit down, climbing on his lap after. Jaskier settled himself in comfortably then grabbed the pipe, lighting up again. Jaskier held the smoke in his lungs as he turned to face Geralt, pressing their lips together and exhaling. Geralt took the smoke from him easily, relaxing against the wall and wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s middle. 

Geralt took the pipe from Jaskier, plucking the lighter from between his fingers. Geralt took a slow hit, blowing the smoke away from Jaskier’s face. Jaskier pouted. “Blow your smoke at me next time. It’s not rude. It’s hot.”

Geralt shook his head, eyeing Jaskier in the dark closet. “How are you  _ always _ horny?” 

“I’m taking testosterone. You should be horny all the time, too, really,” Jaskier said as if it were obvious, taking the pipe from Geralt. Another hit, another kiss to share the smoke. Geralt rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. How are you always so  _ openly  _ horny?” 

Jaskier laughed. “I’m an open person, Geralt. Also, it’s all still pretty new to my body, I’m still getting used to it. Now, take a hit and blow it in my face.”

Geralt took the pipe back and lit up again, setting the pipe down while he held the smoke in. He slid his hand up the back of Jaskier’s neck, gripping his hair in a slow-forming fist. Jaskier whined softly, Geralt blowing the smoke towards his face. Jaskier pressed his thighs together, staring at Geralt, eyes shining in the dim light. 

“God, please? Just, your hand, please?” Geralt slid his hand between Jaskier’s legs, cupping his groin firmly. Jaskier groaned, pressing his hips forward. “Yes, yes,” he mumbled, grinding against Geralt’s hand. 

Geralt rested his chin on Jaskier’s shoulder, slowly rubbing firm circles. Jaskier shuddered, barely holding back a moan. “You know, I could finger you properly if you didn’t wear such tight pants.”

Jaskier huffed, “You like my tight pants.” Geralt hummed in his chest, turning his head to press his face against Jaskier’s neck. He bit the soft skin slightly, sucking gently until Jaskier cried out. 

“Shh,” Geralt soothed, dick twitching in his pants as Jaskier humped against his hand. “You’re going to get us caught.” 

“We’re, mmm, we’re at a party. It’s expected,” Jaskier gasped out. “Please, Geralt, this is just teasing!” 

“You asked for my hand. You have it. Don’t complain, baby boy.” 

Jaskier groaned, head tilting back against Geralt. “Daddy, I need you.” 

Geralt growled softly in Jaskier’s ear, pulling his hand away. Jaskier’s hips tried to follow. Geralt worked at the button of Jaskier’s jeans, pulling the zipper down before shoving his hand in the too-tight pants. 

“Your pants are too tight and this closet is too fucking  _ small _ ,” Geralt grumbled, yanking Jaskier’s legs apart as much as he could. He felt his fingers come into contact with  _ slick _ boxers and grinned to himself. “Soaking your underwear, baby? You’re so needy.”

The door opened and the closet flooded with light, Geralt and Jaskier both squinting against it. “Oh!! Sorry!!” 

Geralt grimaced. 

He fucking hated high school parties. 

**Author's Note:**

> you should NEVER smoke anything while binding your chest, no vaping either, it’s not safe or good for your lungs to use any sort of inhalants while constricted like that


End file.
